


Double Penetration

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Han Sandwich, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, PWP, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: Luke can feel everything Leia feels when she has sex with Han. Leia wonders if the reverse is also true—canshefeel everything Luke feels as well?It’s time to find out.





	Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



> Happy birthday! <3

“You’re saying you can _feel_ it when Han and I…whenever we…we’re…?”

Luke gulped and nodded and looked down at his hands, ashamed. He was cute when he blushed, Leia thought, and still very much the sheltered, Outer Rim farm boy when it came to the adventurous bedroom activities of newlyweds.

“And this…mental penetration…is because of the Force?” she asked slowly. It was a stupid question. Really, what other reason could there be?

“Yes. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry, I promise I don’t, but the bonds between blood relatives are particularly strong, and the Force is strong in our family. I need to learn how to control it better—”

“Hey, do you think it could work in the other direction?” Leia interrupted, struck with sudden—and exceedingly naughty—inspiration. She’d always wondered what it would feel like to be a man. And…at last! Could this be her chance?

“How do you mean?” Luke’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Leia had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She loved her brother dearly—really, she did—but his naiveté was beyond belief sometimes! “I mean, would it be possible for _me_ to feel what _you_ feel, too?” she asked. “You know, when you—” She made a lewd gesture that even Outer Rim farm boys ought to understand.

“Oh!” Now Luke was blushing all the way to his hairline. “Umm, uhh, well…”

***

Luke was better than any strap-on she’d ever tried on for size. Through their connection in the Force, their mutual mental penetration, as it were, she could actually feel the act of _bodily_ penetration.

“Whoa, kid! Slow down!” Han grunted. Behind him, Luke groaned and froze, restraining his forward movement only with the most supreme of efforts. “He’s not as small as he thinks he is,” Han muttered down to Leia conspiratorially.

“Stop being such a baby,” Leia teased. Han had been game for this, though, so it was only the most gentle of teasing. “I know damn well that you’ve had bigger in your time, hotshot. Don’t listen to him,” she continued, addressing Luke, all business. “He’s fine. He can take it. Keep going.” She tightened around Han’s cock and rocked against him so that he was hitting her sweet spot.

Luke whimpered—he’d felt that, of course, like he felt everything she did—and his hips juddered forward, reflexively seeking more of that shared sensation and driving him the rest of the way into Han in the process.

It was Leia’s turn to whimper. Han was hot as a furnace, and the ring of his sphincter muscle was squeezing the base of Luke’s cock almost hard enough to hurt. _Almost_ , but not quite. Leia had always wanted to know what this felt like, and now that she did—

—the feeling was absolutely exquisite. Transcendent.

“Move,” Leia gritted out. She wasn’t sure if she meant that command for Han, for Luke, or for both of them.

In the end, it didn’t matter who she meant it for because they both obeyed and began to thrust, Han into Leia and Luke into Han. They found their rhythm quickly, Luke matching Han stroke for stroke, perfect, which was all to the good…because goodness knew they weren’t going to last very long! Every pleasurable sensation was doubled: Leia could feel what Luke felt, buried balls deep in Han. And Luke could feel what Leia felt, Han’s thick cock opening her up and grazing her cervix with each delicious inward thrust.

“Leia, I-I…this is…y-you’re…you…I f-feel…” Luke stuttered.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Han punctuated the words with a wicked, squelching twist of his hips that nearly ended it all for them right then and there.

“Oooohhhh,” Luke moaned; precome spilled out from his cock and into Han. Leia savored the sensation of this new wetness, proof of Luke’s growing urgency.

“Faster,” Leia hissed, and again, Han and Luke both heard and obeyed. Luke wrapped his arms around Han’s chest, pulling him in close as began to pound Han in earnest. And Han dug his heels in and matched Luke’s frantic pace, the strength and weight of both men driving Leia’s back deep into the mattress.

Close. Aaaahhh, so, so, so close. The sharp slaps of flesh on flesh filled her ears; the intoxicating scent of their sex filled the air of the bedroom. Her fingers were claws; her toes were curling. Was this Luke’s pleasure or her own? Or both? She couldn’t distinguish which was which anymore. But twice the sensation also meant half the staying power. She could feel the tension inside her building, building, _building_ — Oh Gods, she was going to— She needed…needed…yes, she needed to come—!

Quicksilver sparks danced along the edges of her vision as Leia spiraled headlong into orgasm. Her inner muscles were fluttering around Han’s cock, and her cock—no, no, that was _Luke’s_ cock—was pulsing long and hot into Han, and the connection in the Force she shared with Luke had become a positive feedback loop, her orgasm intensifying his, which intensified hers, which intensified his again in turn, which—

Leia only half-heard Han’s roar as he came, too, so powerfully that she felt him throbbing in her. Then, she blacked out.

When she finally returned to consciousness, the three of them were all collapsed onto the bed and each other, one sweaty, smelly, messy—and supremely satisfied—pile of bodies, pillows, and bedsheets. They were still joined and too exhausted to move.

Leia, for her part, wasn’t too exhausted to speak, though. “That was everything I could have hoped for,” she declared. “More, actually. Let’s do it again sometime!”

Han and Luke groaned in unison.

“Sweetheart, you’re insatiable. Kid, I think you wrecked my ass,” Han mumbled. “You two’re gonna be the death of me yet…”

Luke was silent, but when Leia twisted about to catch a glimpse of his face, his expression was one of mingled horror and wonder and…a tiny flicker of renewed arousal. Eeeexcellent. And she didn’t need to be able to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking, either: _Is the Force truly meant to be used like this?!_

“Oh, c’mon! Why not?” Leia answered the unspoken question with a happy peal of laughter. She was already contemplating new uses for her strap-on…

 

END (?!)


End file.
